Hīrō (The Hero)
by FreshhCOX
Summary: Sora is young boy who lives in the bad part of the country where people are treated differently. The world is ran by The King of that country, but they treat everyone wrong and are corrupted on the inside. His father gets killed by that king and Sora leaves to avenge him and tries to join the group who was killing the people in the capital. This is pretty much my own story with OC.


_ヒーロー_

_Hīrō_

_(The Hero)_

"Sora!" A sound erupted from the back window.

"Yes, mother?" Sora said tiredly.

"Hurry up and come inside, I fixed dinner!"

"Okay, just give me a minute." Sora was preparing what seemed to be an obstacle course of some kind. He piled two stacks of hay on top of each other and looked to be ready. He set back in an awkward looking stance with his long, black sword. That sword looked so unique; it was shining with a thin, purple light at the main tip. He charged at the hay stacks, but right as he looked to be ready to cut them up he hurdled over both of them. Once he got through that, three pumpkins came flying from all directions, but he cut all of them in an instant than ran on. A large axe, which was hung by a clothes line, came flying down at his skull. He did a horizontal spin to the right of it and lunged with his sword at the same time at the axe. He landed the spin and looked back at it and the axe was cut clean. It split right through both main ends of the axe, and then he cracked a smile and ran inside the house.

He was sitting at one end of the table and his mother was at the other. They ate silently and looked up at each other every now and then. His mother finally spoke, "Your father will be back in a couple days, he's been sent on a mission in the urban area near the capital."

Sora's father was a high-regarded military captain who fought for The Renegades. They are a special branch of the military, created for different or poor people to join and only people from a certain side of the country can join it. They technically fight for the capital and its people, but gain no respect although they conduct the larger, more difficult missions. The reason the people are separated is because people started realizing that the capital and the cities around it are ruthless, uncaring people who only want what is best for them individually. Not only are they savages, but they are all corrupted against one another while they all work together quietly.

"Is he going to plan more unneeded deaths with the savages again?" Sora snorted sarcastically.

His mother dropped her spoon and picked up her tone, "Your father is part of one of the most highly regarded military teams in the world and has enough on his mind with that new group of criminals killing everybody, he doesn't need you criticizing his work all the time."

"He knows what's going on inside that place and he just doesn't care. He's just going to keep being their little puppet because they know he doesn't want us to be part of the different in these parts. Luckily that group is taking out the big heads that ruin this world. I think they're trying to save us." Sora yelled and walked out of the room and to his bed. He went to sleep angry because things aren't how they should be in this world.

(Sora woke up in the middle of the night from a loud knocking at the door.)

Sora walked to the door and opened it.

Two military soldiers dressed in their armor equipment were standing there with a box.

"We came here to inform you that your father has been killed by an unknown person within the capital. He had this box in his office at the base to leave to you and your mother if he ever came to a tragedy. We would also like to tell you that your father was the best leader of our branch and he didn't die in vain."

Sora didn't know what to do, but he felt a tear under his eye. He had never cried in his entire life until this day. He thought about the training his father put him through and remembered he told him to never cry, so he stopped and decided to ask a question.

"How did he die?"

The two men looked at each other and decided to speak, "His head was sliced off by what seemed to be a sword. It was also hung on the wall, held by an arrow right through the center of the eyes, the same with his comrades. We aren't supposed to leak this info, but this seems like an okay situation. What they did to him and his team is a sign that it was the elite squad, ran by The King."

Sora knew how corrupted they were, but he didn't think they would kill their own, even if he was part of The Renegades.

Sora took the box and said thank you, then they left. He was so angry that he didn't even tell his mother what was going on. He went to his room and looked at the box. He opened and there was a ring with a note attached to it. The ring was so bright, it reminded him so much of his sword with the purple glow on it. The note read:

"I know how terrible this world has become. I need you to finish the job for me. This ring has special powers when bonded with the sword I gave you. I knew this would happen one day so make sure you take care of them both and put them to use. Remember son, I'll always be with you."

He wanted to cry, but he knew his father would hit him if he seen him right now. He went to him room and changed clothes, packed a bag, then got the sword.

He left a note in the dining room that said:

"Mother, this is hard for me to tell you, but Father was killed by The King outside the capital. I told you how corrupted they were, but you never understood. I'm leaving at this moment to go and find that so called "Evil Group" and join them to take down the main sources of the capital. I knew you wouldn't let me, because you would think it's a bad idea, but I know what I'm doing is right. I'm going to avenge his death, for you and me."

I love you –

Sora


End file.
